


Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Dark, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saw in the news that Frankie and Dougie are a couple again but Dougie said it's not true. Then Harry found out he lied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> The song „Revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)“ is by The Veronicas. All their songs are so inspiring for fanfics...  
> Note: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them.

**Harry's POV:**

__  
  
I saw it in the news  
_You told me they were wrong_

„You and Frankie are back together?!“ I asked my secret lover Dougie when I walked into the kitchen. „Good morning to you, too,“ he answered, slightly taken aback.  
„Good morning. Now answer my question!“ I answered harshly. When I saw the fear in his eyes, I realised how rude my words had been and immediately added in a softer voice: „...please.“  
„I don't know what or where you saw or heard it, but it's not true,“ Dougie said.  
„You're sure?“ I asked, just wanting to hear him say again that he broke up with her because of me, because of us.  
„Of course I am. How can you even ask? I told you that I broke up with her.“  
I sighed in relief: „Then I'm glad. Sorry for my doubts.“  
Finally, I walked over to Dougie and wrapped my arms around him and we shared a deep kiss.

_And I stood up for you_  
_'Cause I believed you were the one_

The next day, we went over to Danny's place. Tom was already there, because they had done some voice recording. And now Dougie and I joined them to hopefully finalise the song today. Dougie and I always had a special connection, just like Danny and Tom. We're the „rhythm-section“, Danny and Tom are the „voice-section“.  
We really managed to finish the song that day and it sounded awesome. We were all very satisfied.  
While Dougie went to the toilet, Danny suddenly asked: „So...you and Dougie are still a couple?“  
„Yes. Why are you asking?“ I asked curiously.  
„Because I remember you two were fighting because you couldn't share Dougie with Frankie and now that they're back together-,“ Danny started but I interrupted him: „I know. I saw it in the news but he told me it's not true. And there's no reason not to believe Dougie.“  
„Oh-oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew it already and were fine with it.“ Danny added.  
„You know you're implying that Dougie is a liar, don't you?!“ I shouted at him. But somewhere deep inside I knew he was right. I was just afraid to hear the truth, so I unfortunately didn't stop and blamed my bandmate further: „I know what's going on. You're just jealous! You're smiling away your pain, because you can't handle sharing Tom with Gio and now you're trying to destroy my relationship with Dougie!“  
„Hey, you take that back, I'm just trying to help you!“ Danny countered, visibly angry and hurt.  
„Would you stop it, please?!“, Tom interrupted and stood in front of me, „We didn't want to blame anybody. Let's just drop this topic and let Harry sort this out with Dougie. We shouldn't have interfered. It's none of our business. I'm sure you two can sort this out.“

„Hey, what's going on? Were you fighting?“ Dougie asked when he came back.  
„It's nothing. Come on Dougie, let's go,“ I answered and we left.

_You had all the chances in the world_  
_To let me know the truth_  
_What the hell's wrong with you?_

In the evening, we cuddled up on the sofa and spent our free time watching telly. I rested my head on Dougie's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. His arm around my shoulder made me feel safe and warm.  
Dougie laughed at some jokes in the programme and I recognised that I wasn't paying attention to the telly. I couldn't stop thinking about the argument I had with Danny and that I blamed him without any reason.  
I was afraid to ask Dougie again but if I didn't, I would never stop thinking of the questions „What if...?“, so I sat up and said: „Dougie, I have to tell you something,“ I waited until Dougie locked his eyes with mine so I had his full attention and then continued, „You were right. There was a fight...me and Danny argued.“  
Dougie also sat up in a proper position, crossed his legs and asked: „And what were you two fighting about?“  
I bit my lip and told him.

This time I recognised the change of his facial expressions. Deep down I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. He didn't need to say anything, it was all written over his face. How could I have not seen it earlier?  
Dougie gulped before he spoke: „It's true, I guess.“  
Even though I was afraid he'd confirm it, I still felt a stab in my heart. My stomach sank.  
„Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you?“ I asked without looking in his eyes and tried to stay calm.  
„You...you were so mad and I...couldn't...I thought it'd be better if...,“ Dougie stammered.  
„Oh, so it's my fault because I sounded mad when I asked you?! The news said you and Frankie have been a couple again for two weeks. You could have but didn't say anything in these two weeks!  
And what did you think, Dougie? That it would be better lying to me while the rest of the world knows the truth?“ I shouted.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?_  
_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_  
_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_  
_Do you even know how much it hurt,_  
_That you gave up on me to be with her?_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Dougie didn't say anything. He just sat there like a little child whose parents blamed him for being out for too long.  
First I looked daggers at him and waited for a reply, what he had to say in his defence but to be honest – I didn't want to hear it. It would be all lies. I couldn't believe a word he said anymore.  
„I trusted you, Dougie. I had a fight with Danny and said consciously bad things to hurt him, all because I believed you...believed in us...our love,“ I said and giggled a bit madly, like I'd lost my mind, „You see? I can't even believe in the words of love anymore. I guess you've never really loved me, right? Our whole relationship was a lie, wasn't it? You told me you'd break up with her because you realised you didn't love her for real and two weeks later you're back together! Do you have any idea how I feel now? I guess not, so I'll tell you: betrayed.“  
Dougie only stared at me, like he didn't understand a single word I said or maybe didn't care at all.

_I'm so mad at you right now_  
_I can't even find the words_  
_And you're on the way down_  
_I can't wait to see you burn_

„I'm out of words, I don't know what to say anymore. Why am I still talking anyway? I think it doesn't matter what I say now. I just hope you get your punishment and I can't wait to get the last laugh when the time comes,“ I said and hoped that my words would pierce through his heart and leave a painful mark, so he could at least empathise a bit how I felt.

_You try to make me hate that girl_  
_When I should be hating you_  
_What the hell's wrong with you?_

Dougie grimaced and finally he spoke: „It's...you have to know Frankie called me. I really tried to get her out of my life. She said she missed me and asked if we could meet. I said yes, because I thought we could meet as normal friends but then...I don't know.“  
I raised an eyebrow. „So, now you're trying to blame Frankie? I'm sure she didn't know and still doesn't know about us, right? You know it needs two people to start a relationship. It would have been enough if you didn't agree to it. But you did,“ I countered.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over_  
_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one_  
_Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

I could see Dougie's eyes getting watery and he chewed on his bottom lip. But it didn't have an effect on me.  
„Oh, and in case you didn't notice: we're over! And I guess this is the last time I'm giving all of my heart to someone.“  
„Harry, I'm so so-,“ Dougie started but I cut him off: „I don't want to hear it! And you don't need to make puppy eyes at me. It won't work, not anymore.“  
With these words I went out. I couldn't stand being a minute longer in his house.

The End

 

 


End file.
